


Prince !

by AkaManami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaManami/pseuds/AkaManami
Summary: In which Sora and Riku dance.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Prince !

"Oh, my blue prince!" The keyblade wielder appeared, wearing the prince Philip's red clothes while walking in a funny way. The clothes combined with his strange own clothes. Aurora laughed and made a bow. "Your Majesty." She hummed before walking gracefully to him. "Now, I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers..." Sora smiled a little, remembering when she tried to escape from them. "But we've met before." She grabbed Sora's hand, and they started to dance.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream" Aurora sang and danced with Sora, her both eyes closed. The blue eyed was trying to not step on her feet while humming the song with the girl. "I know you, that gleam in your eres is so familiar a gleam" The girl opened her eyes, looking at the concentrated eyes of Sora, who was looking down. She smiled, remembering the blue eyes of her blue prince, shiny and beautiful.

"Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they see" The brown haired started to sing too, his adolescent voice contrasting with her sweet voice. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream" Though no one noticed, not even the birds who were singing a melody, there were three people looking at them. They were prince Philip, the king Mickey and Riku.

"La, la" The woman continued with the song, this time humming. She and Sora were circling, both thinking in his own blue princes.

"But if I know you I know what you'll do" When Sora was going to go after her, he noticed the prince caught her. She didn't see because of her eyes were closed. Smiling widely, he sat down with Donald and Goofy. "You'll love me at once, the-"

"The way you did once upon a dream" But when he was about to touch the grass, someone caught his hands at the same time the prince interrupted Aurora with his voice. The one who grabbed his hands was Riku, who made a bow to a confused brown haired.

Riku extended his hand while smiling slightly to a surprised and moved blue eyed, who grabbed his hand. Soon, they started to dance.

No one saw the prince or Aurora walking away, no one except Donald, Goofy and the king, the ones who followed them.

"I won't start to sing." Sora warned while looking at their feet, scared to step on his best friend.

"I didn't expect you to do that, don't worry." Riku said, still smiling.

They continued to dance for one or two minutes, when they heard screams of help coming from the direction the rest went.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so,, this was my first try of english writing, so um,, sorry if I have mistakes :(  
> I hope you liked it though, it's the translation of "¡ Príncipe !" but with some other things.  
> Bye ! 💞


End file.
